


Knock Knock

by EllissandraNorthwind



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllissandraNorthwind/pseuds/EllissandraNorthwind
Summary: Because sometimes politeness works, even when it rightfully shouldn't.





	Knock Knock

_Knock knock!_

…Someone’s knocking on the door.

That’s…

…That’s not normally something that happens down here - normally they just barge right on in.

He looks at the Mind Flare.

The Mind Flare… probably looks back.

_Knock knock!_

…Should he answer it?

He looks at the Mind Flare.

The Mind Flare… doesn’t give an opinion.

So he answers the door, because _why the hell not_.

It's only polite.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
Thanks for reading!  
EllissandraNorthwind


End file.
